The Word Forever
by ShadowNinja01
Summary: This is my first ever story. I hope you will like it and if you do leave a comment and I will continue the story. Also if you have a suggestion on a story you would like written leave a comment as long as its anime because I cant write for things that use real people. If you suggest something make sure it is anime and I will write a fanfic for it. Help me become a good writer :D
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first story to see if I can be a good writer on other things such as fan fictions for anime show and things like that so tell me if I did good and I might write another chapter to this and start up a anime fan fiction if you leave a comment for a anime. I will appreciate any tips you can give to help me become a better writer :D

The Word Forever

Once upon a time there was a boy who wasn't very good talking with people. He was always on the sidelines for everything. He never really talked with anyone except his mother. He always asked her how to handle things in life, but he wished he could ask his father. His father worked as a guard for the royal family and was never home. When he was home he would sleep or eat, but never really talked with his family. There was one thing that the boy never understood and that was why the princess always wanted him near her. He would always find a way to get away because he never understood. Now let us go to the boy where he currently resides.

The boy was in the woods walking around and enjoying his life the best he could when someone jumped out of the trees and said. "Hey Rin, what's up?" said the person who jumped out of the trees. "Nothing much just trying to understand why princess Evangeline wants me around her all the time. Anyway how are you, Alice?" said the boy now known as Rin. "I have been good I got a new scythe yesterday." said the person who jumped out of the tree now known as Alice. "That is cool, what does it look like Alice?" said Rin. "It looks like a death scythe with multiple blades around it." said Alice. "Cool, it sounds awesome." said Rin. "Yes it is awesome, but enough talk about me, Why are you out in the forest?" said Alice. "I …it is a wolf cub. I feed him all the time when I come here. He lost his family from a bear attack." said Rin. "That's terrible! I am glade your helping the cub, but the princess has demanded your presence you know?" said Alice. "I . . . I will go after I feed the cub . . . you can follow if you want." said Rin. "Okay, I would like to see him. After all it's not every day you find something new about your friend!" said Alice.

As Rin and Alice where walking through the forest Rin was quit while Alice was talking about almost anything, but most of the time she talked about princess Evangeline and how they are best friends. This went on for a while until Alice asked "Are we almost there?" said Alice. "Yes, we are here now and there he is." said Rin while pointing to a cave. "We have to go in there?" asked Alice. "Yes, he doesn't come out often. He doesn't want to draw attention to his den. He has others there too. Some foxes others rabbits. He keeps them safe from harm. He also does the hunting to feed them." said Rin happily. "Wow I thought foxes and wolfs ate rabbits and that foxes and wolfs hated each other!" exclaimed Alice. "Not Weiss he cares for them all. He won't let anyone who means them harm near his den." stated Rin. "You named him Weiss and what is with the bag on your back?" questioned Alice. "Yes I named him Weiss. He is smart and brave and as for the bag on my back it is food for him to give to the animals that don't eat meat." said Rin plainly. "Oh . . . so he gives the food to them and does the hunting?" asked Alice. "Indeed he does. I help him out the best I can. He needs all the help he can get." said Rin with a little bit of sadness in his voice. "You really care for him, don't you Rin?" asked Alice. Rin only nodded his head as an answer to her question. "So what are we waiting for let's give him the food!" exclaimed Alice with excitement in her voice. Rin chuckles at first. "Yea, let's go give him the food." said Rin.

The wolf known as Weiss perked his head up when he heard a familiar voice outside his den. Weiss went outside the den when he heard them and saw Rin had brought someone with him and immediately went into a fighting stance. After Rin had said that he could trust Alice for Alice was one of Rin's few friends he calmed down. Weiss hung around Rin and Alice for a while as Rin was showing Weiss what he had managed to get for Weiss to feed the animals that don't eat meat and when they were done they took it inside for Weiss to store for later. Weiss nodded his head to Alice and Rin as a thank you and Rin and Alice said you're welcome and said they had to go but promised to come back when they could so Weiss nodded his head as to say he understood them. As Rin and Alice where walking away Weiss watched them for a minute and then went back inside his Den to feed everyone. Weiss looked around at his new family which consisted of two rabbits, two foxes, three squirrels, and one other wolf besides him. He began to go through the food Rin had brought with him and served the rabbits and squirrels. Weiss then went outside the den and brought in some meat for the foxes, the wolf, and him to eat and was happy with his life now.

With Rin and Alice as they were walking back to the town Alice was asking Rin what he was going to do next week on his birthday. Rin thought for a moment. "I don't know actually. Maybe help people around the town to earn some money to get some new cloths for me to wear." said Rin after he thought for a moment. "You know you can always ask me for some money. I would be happy to help." stated Alice. "I wouldn't mind if you asked." Alice added quickly. Rin went silent for a bit. "It wouldn't be fair if I asked for money. You come from a wealthy family. So if I asked you for money it would make me feel like I am begging you for help all the time." said Rin. "What! Why would feel like that? I would not feel like you're using me. So you shouldn't feel bad either!" exclaimed Alice. "I . . . I just don't know. I guess I never thought of how you would react if I said how I felt if I asked about money." said Rin thoughtfully. "You do know Evangeline would do a whole lot more then give you money, right?" asked Alice. "What! There is no way that she would do that. I mean she is the princess and I am just a commoner!" exclaimed Rin. Alice laughs for a good while. "I guess we will have to wait and see Rin." said Alice playfully.

Meanwhile with the princess known as Evangeline was pacing in the castle living room while in deep thought. "What should I do for Rin's birthday? He doesn't have much money so he doesn't really buy things to play with. Maybe I should get him a sword or some kind of weapon. He might like it, but I am not certain he would." said Evangeline. "Honey, you shouldn't worry too much about this." said a mysterious woman in the living room with Evangeline. "Mother he is who I want by my side forever! Not some stuck up noble from another family!" exclaimed Evangeline with some anger showing in her voice. "Honey he is a human and we are vampires. That simply cannot be done." said the mysterious women now known as Evangeline's mother. "Mother you and I both know that a human can be turned. That's what I intend to do to keep him by my side!" exclaimed Evangeline. "Honey why a human? What is so special about him?" asked Evangeline's mother. "He is just everything I want from a man. He is kind, caring, loving, and protective when need be, and would make an excellent father. Those are just some of the things that make him special to me." said Evangeline happily. "He sounds like a good man. I will do everything I can to make it so you can be with him." said Evangeline's mother. "Thank you mother." said Evangeline. "Now what to do for his birthday?" asked Evangeline. "Why not throw him a party honey?" suggested Evangeline's mother. "Yes, that is perfect! I will throw him a birthday party! I hope he will love it. OH I should start planning for his party! After all his birthday is next week!" exclaimed Evangeline while giving her mother a thank-you hug. For the next week princess Evangeline planned Rin's birthday party to the very last detail and got him several presents that she hopes he will like while her mother helped set everything up for the party and she secretly ordered Rin a special suit for the party.

The next week went by pretty quickly according to Rin. He did the same routine every day. He would get up and make some food for breakfast. Then he would get ready for the day by getting dressed. After that he would do a couple of odd jobs for some money to buy food for Weiss to feed his new family. Alice tagged along some of the time to see Weiss when Rin took him the food. All was good except for today Rin got a letter from the princess stating he was invited to a party. Rin read the letter closely and found out that the party was tomorrow on his birthday. Seeing no harm in attending the party he went out to get some decent party clothes that he could afford, but when he got to the store to get the clothes a royal tailor stopped him before he went in. "Sir, would you happen to be Rin?" asked the royal tailor. "Yes I am, why do you ask?" questioned Rin. "Sir, I have a delivery for you from the queen." stated the royal tailor. "Why would you have a delivery for me from the queen of all people?" asked Rin slightly confused as to why and what the queen sent him. "Sir, she has said that it was for the party you are going to attend tomorrow, and that she would pay for the custom made suit she ordered for you. That way you have nice clothes to wear. She knows how much you try to be presentable when you are in the same room as her daughter as well as her." stated the royal tailor. "I can't possibly accept something so expensive for free! It would be rude of me to do so!" exclaimed Rin. The royal tailor just stared at Rin only to find out what he said was the truth and then mumbled that he now understands why the royal family liked him so much. "You are as honest as you are humble." said the royal tailor while chuckling a bit. "Huh?" said Rin out of confusion. "Sir, the queen has found out that you take care of animals and work tirelessly day in and day out in the castle helping the working for the castle where ever you can. So she has made it clear that she will not take no for an answer." said the royal tailor. "I . . . I see. I never wanted her to find out because I knew the queen would find every way she can to pay me for what I do to help. So . . . seeing as she knows and has made it clear that she will not let me say no for the clothes . . . I guess I will accept them." mumbled Rin in defeat. "Excellent sir, the queen has made it very clear it had to be these colors that you will find out when you put it on for tomorrow. I made everything to the queen's exact specifications. Here you are." said the royal tailor happily while handing Rin a black box. "Thanks, I will be sure to keep it nice for as long as I have it." said Rin while accepting the black box from the royal tailor.

The very next day Rin was getting ready for the party because it was an all day party. Why it was an all day party he didn't know, but he was getting ready anyways. So he pulled out the black box the royal tailor had given him off of his shelf that had the clothes the queen had made just for him. When he opened the box he was shocked! No shocked was an extreme understatement. Inside the box was not only a nice party suit, but a nice party suit with the royal families crest on it. His name was also on it just below the crest. The suit was also the royal family's colors. The colors where Black as night, crimson red, as well as metal silver. Rin couldn't believe his eyes so he closed them and pinched his face to see if he was dreaming and it turned out he wasn't. Rin opened his eyes and stared in the box with complete and utter shock on his face for what seemed like eternity. That was until he was brought back to reality when he heard a gasp and turned to find out it was his mother who had gasped. She was told by the queen the she had ordered party clothes for Rin. So Rin's mother knew that Rin's clothes from the queen would be impressive, but she didn't expect them to not only be the royal family colors, but they also had the royal family crest and her sons named right below that. Rin's mother could only stare in shock until she recovered when Rin gave her that 'are you ok?' look. She stayed silent for a moment. "I think you should put it on. After all the queen did have it made just for you." said Rin's mother. "I . . . I don't know if I should. I mean it has their family crest and their family colors! Wouldn't it be wrong for me to wear this?" said Rin obviously confused. "I thi" Rin's mother started to say before she heard the door being knocked on. "One second. I am going to see who is at the door." said Rin's mother as she went to check who was at the door. As soon as Rin's mother opened the door her face immediately showed a shocked expression. The queen had come to her house so immediately Rin's mother let the queen into her house. "Hello Zellha is Rin currently here?" asked the queen. "Yes, he is upstairs right now. He thinks he shouldn't were the suit you had made for him because if what is made of." said Rin's mother now known as Zellha while still getting over her shock from the queens visit to her home. "Great! I wish to see him to see if he is in the suit I had made just for him and escort him to the castle for the party. If not I will dress him myself and then escort him to the party." said the queen. "There is no need to dress me. I only require help with my tie because I have never had one before now." said Rin while he was coming down stairs in his suit the queen had made just for him except for the tie being undone. "I can see that you need some help. Come here I will show you how to tie your tie." said the queen to Rin as he was coming down the stairs. "Thank you queen Selena, but was it an accident that this suit has your family crest and colors on it?" asked Rin awkwardly with genuine confusion in his eyes. "No it was not a mistake. I had my tailor make it with my family crest and colors as well as your name for the suit." said the queen Selena proudly. "Also you are to refer to me not as queen Selena, but just as Selena. Got that Rin?" said the said Selena serious about it. Rin just nodded his head for fear of what Selena would do if he didn't do as she said. "Good! Now let's got to the party Rin!" exclaimed Selena while she grabbed Rin's arm and basically drug Rin out the door.

As Rin and Selena where walking to the castle. Evangeline was going all over the castle to make sure everything was done. She made sure all the guests where ready for Rin's arrival to the party which her mother and her prepared for him. All the guests knew Rin in some sort of way. Be it he worked for them once or he is a good friends to them. It varies really. Evangeline also made sure the cake was ready and the presents are all around the table for presents. After that she went to the kitchen to make Rin a special lunch for when he arrived to the party because he was bound to be hungry when he arrived. She made him a salad with ranch, mashed potatoes with brown gravy, and a sandwich because that's what she knew how to cook and just prayed he would like the food. Once she was done she put the food in the oven so the food would still be warm when Rin got there. After that she went into the castle hall where the door was and waited with the lights off to surprise Rin with a surprise party.

While Rin and Selena where walking to the castle. Selena was thinking if Rin would accept becoming a vampire and a member of her family, but she needed to know what he thought about monsters first. "Rin may I ask you something deeply concerning?" asked Selena shyly. "Of course Selena. Just ask and I will answer honestly." said Rin. "OK then. . ." Selena started. "What do you think of monsters? Please tell me honestly." asked Selena slightly scared of Rin's answer. "Hmm. . ." Rin said while thinking. "I really don't mind. I mean what is the difference between monsters and humans besides the monsters powers and longer life." said Rin much to the relief of Selena. Selena sighed slightly eased by his words, but that didn't say what he thought of vampires. "Rin what do you think of vampires?" asked Selena scared that Rin would say he hates them. "I like vampires! They are cool. I mean they are eternal, have unbelievable strength, heals almost instantly, and are eternally beautiful." said Rin truthfully. Selena just smiled and then asked one final question. "If you had the chance would you accept becoming a vampire?" asked Selena. "If it would allow me to watch the person I love and her children and her children's children then yes I would accept it." said Rin with a longing happy smile. "Yo-you love someone already? Who do you love?" asked Selena scared that her daughter might lose the man she wants. "The answer to your first question is yes I love someone and the second . . ." Rin started. "Continue please." said Selena. "The answer to your second question is I love your daughter, but I know I can never be with her . . ." said Rin sadly. "You love my daughter?" asked Selena. "Yes, I do love." said Rin. "Well then my daughter will be extremely happy! Also who said you couldn't be with my daughter?" exclaimed Selena. "Why would princess Evangeline be happy and I just thought since she is a princess I can't marry her." stated Rin. "Well she will be happy because she has loved you for so long and has tried almost everything to get you to love her too. Also just because she is the princess doesn't mean you can't marry her. She is my daughter and I choose who she can marry and I say I will choose you." said Selena excitedly. Rin was shocked at first and then smiled a true happy smile. "That doesn't explain why you asked me those entire question on monsters and how I felt about them." Rin pointed out. "I asked them because the royal families are vampires and I want to turn you so you can be with my daughter forever." said Selena shyly. "If it means I can be with her then I will gladly accept!" said Rin happily. "That makes me happy. I won't turn you my daughter will after the party." stated Selena. Rin smiles and says that would be great and he had a big smile on his face the rest of the trip to the castle.

As Rin and Selena walked up to the doors of the castle they open them and walk inside. Only to find the lights off. At that time the lights turned on and everyone jumped out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIN!" everyone said. Rin was shocked at first and then calmed down and looked to see who was there and noticed that everyone he knew was there and then his eyes landed on Evangeline and he smiled. "Thank you everyone I would have never guessed that the party was for Me." said Rin truthfully. "I know. That's why I threw It." said Evangeline. "Cool thanks Evangeline" said Rin. "You're welcome" said Evangeline. "Oh and Evangeline?" asked Rin. "Yes Rin?" asked Evangeline. "I have something to talk to you about after the party and I also have something to ask you about as well." said Rin in a whisper. "Ok, we will talk after the party." Evangeline whispered back and she blushed when Rin smiled.

The party went by quickly. Rin at first talked with all the other guests and caught up with friends. He then played party games with everyone and won most of the games and all the matches when people challenged him. Then he opened his presents because everyone basically demanded he do so even though he said they didn't have to get him anything. After he opened the presents he cut the cake and everyone ate cake for dessert because chicken was for dinner. After cake they all hung out and talked but it was soon after all the guests started to leave and soon after that everyone left except Rin, Selena, and Evangeline. "So Rin what did you want to talk about?" asked Evangeline. "Actually honey. It was me who wanted to talk with you." said Selena. "Yes mother?" asked Evangeline. "I have told Rin we are vampires." said Selena. "And?" asked Evangeline. "He doesn't have any ill feelings. In fact he even agreed to be turned when he found out that he could be with you forever." said Selena truthfully. Evangeline looks at me with tiers in here eye, but they were tiers of happiness not of sadness. "Really? Do you mean that Rin?" asked Evangeline. "Yes I do Evangeline I have loved you for as long as I can remember, but I thought I would never get to show you my love so I distant myself from you. I would have continued if Selena haven't told me I could marry you" said Rin happily. "OK then I will give you my blood and you will become a vampire! Then we can be together forever!" exclaimed Evangeline. "I give you permission to marry my daughter Rin. Keep her happy." said Selena. "I will Selena . . . I will forever." said Rin. After that was said Evangeline walked over to Rin and bit him on the neck and gave him her blood which he accepted willingly and after a minute she stopped and watch him turn. While Rin was turning his hair grew longer, his skin became paler, his canine teeth grew in length, and his eyes because crimson red with slitted pupils indicating he was now a vampire. "Now I can stay by your side forever Evangeline . . . my princess." said Rin with a happy smile. Selena and Evangeline release their power changing their forms showing that they too are vampires. "Indeed we can be together forever . . . my prince." said Evangeline. "I permit your marriage. The ceremony will be held next year while we prepare the wedding." said Selena. After that they all went to bed as a new family together forever.


	2. Authers Note

Hey everyone it's me and I have thought of a another story for you guys and I am currently working on it and hope to have it done by the end of the week. It's a Naruto story and contains romance, lemon and some other things but I won't tell because I don't want to ruin the surprise of it. The story also has a fem Sasuke and a dark Naruto. It will also have some Sakura bashing or more I don't know yet. I am writing this new story because my first one which is called "The Word Forever" was a big hit and it made me happy to know I am a good writer. So THANK YOU to those who have read my story.


End file.
